tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaisō Midorikawa
Kaisō Midorikawa (緑川海藻) is the lead member, the energetic character and the main character of Baldi’s Basics Mew Mew, who first appeared in It’s Sparkling! Kaisō’s Power!. Her alter ego is Mew Seaweed (ミュウシーウィード). She is the energetic one of her team. Information * Name: Kaisō Midorikawa (緑川海藻). * Mew Name: Mew Seaweed (ミュウシーウィード). * Age: 14. * Gender: Female. * Height: 158 cm. * Weight: 27 kg. * Friends: Asahina Aishingu/Mew Icing. * Enemies: Aliens from canon TMM. * Powers: Can shapeshift into multiple forms. * Animal infused with: Bogeyman. * Theme colours: Green and Turquoise. * English name: Holly Myers/Mew Holly. * Japanese voice actor: Yui Ogura (小倉唯). * English voice actor: Leah Ostry. History Early life Little is known about Kaisō’s early life. However, she managed to become the leader of the Mew Mews at some point. First adventures Kaisō first met Hikaru during her trip to Stubbers. Class A/Group A is going on a Stubbers trip. Kaisō finds that there is a way out of Stubbers, however, Hikaru saved her. She found out she is Mew Seaweed and uses Seaweed Tornado for the first time ever (It’s sparkling! Kaisō’s power!). Personality A fun loving and energetic girl, Kaisō likes the fun and studies of mathematics. She often feels like she is crying or being adorable for some reason. Being a leader, she never stands a chance for her wishes, ever. Because of that, she can watch bad apple videos and is present until another day is done and finished. However, she is all that funny and energetic, anyway. Appearance Kaisō Kaisō is a 14-year old girl with glasses, dark green eyes and dark green hair that reaches her shoulders. Her attire seems to match her personality while her school attire is a green dress with matching shoes and turquoise socks. Café uniform Her café uniform is a green dress with a turquoise apron. She also wears green shoes and turquoise socks, with matching bracelets. Finally, a turquoise headband sits on her head. Mew Seaweed As Mew Seaweed, her hair and eyes become lighter. Her hair grows longer and is styled in a high ponytail. She wears a green dress with turquoise linings, green gloves, and matching boots. Her green garters, boots and gloves are lined with turquoise lace. She has her glasses like her normal form. Her Mew Mark is a green slime blob on her right thigh. Super Form Her movie exclusive super Mew form gains a whiter and more bright version of her Mew uniform. Relationships Family Her family is the same as they are in Smile Pretty Cure. Friends * Asahina Aishingu: they are great friends. Abilities Transformation Kaisō starts her transformation by kissing her pendant and says her transformation line. Then, her DNA morphs in a turquoise background and her outfit starts to appear in a flash. Her eyes and hair change colour to green as her garters appear along with her neck garter. She concludes her transformation by clasping her hands, forming her pendant. In the final frame, Mew Seaweed poses. Natural Kaisō has abilities and skills that existed before she became a member of Baldi’s Basics Mew Mew: * Dexterity: Although she can play the xylophone, Kaisō is perfect for anything and everything. Physical Even outside of her mew form, Kaisō’s body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion: * Enhanced resilience: As with the other Mews, Kaisō has enhanced resilience for some reason. * Enhanced intelligence: She can even know the villains as well. Fighting style Kaisō needs more of an agent style while fighting. She can often been seen in a slime shape or a normal human shape, and uses her Seaweed Hammer to perform her many various attacks. Trivia In general * Kaisō’s birthday is on August 27, which means she is a Virgo. * Kaisō shares her birthday with Ichigo Aida from Elements Pretty Cure. * Kaisō shares her seiyuu with Arisa Matsuda from Million Live (Theatre Days). Notes * Kaisō is the best girl you can vote for. Gallery A6A3270C-4BE4-473B-9FF1-B96AA3D21540.png|Kaisō 10CF79DE-427B-4434-A2B1-0AF4F6CB0245.png|Kaisō school uniform 04E3A3CD-BC34-4017-9A92-84B7D0310339.png|Mew Seaweed Wakame Seaweed.jpg|Her food 02B836BC-CAFC-42BA-A13D-0E400F3C8A7C.jpeg|Goldie 40A922E3-2A40-4CD1-915B-ECDB2D191713.gif|This awesome GIF Category:Green Mews Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Baldi’s Basics Mew Mew Category:Baldi’s Basics Mew Mew characters Category:Members of Baldi’s Basics Mew Mew Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Fairyballetprinc